


Technicolor Beat

by brokutoowl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Marks, Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Birthday Lance (Voltron), JuLance Challenge 2019, Kinda, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post Season 8, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Title from an Oh Wonder song, curtis & shiro didn’t get married :(, no prompt though, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokutoowl/pseuds/brokutoowl
Summary: “He pushes them apart, before letting go of Lance with one hand, and twirling him, making the other boy giggle uncontrollably as he stumbles slightly. Shiro laughs with him, and the small weight in his shorts pocket has never felt heavier.“orIt’s Lance’s birthday, and Shiro has something more planned other than a special dinner, gifts and cake. Lot’s of crying ensues.-For JuLance 2019!!!





	Technicolor Beat

**Author's Note:**

> aaa ,, soft ,, anyways !! happy birthday lance!! i love u sm babey!!!!

“Let’s dance,” Takashi asks, stretching out his prosthetic arm and grabbing ahold of Lance’s own hand and pulling him up from the kitchen chair. There’s still a bit of icing in Lance’s hair and on his nose from their small food fight with the Cuban’s birthday cake, and Shiro can only think of how he adores the other. 

He thinks back to when their dates entailed pristine hair and nice clothing, but now they’re celebrating Lance’s 19th in matching shorts, and t-shirts, hair askew, cake not completely cleaned up. His heart pounds when thinking of how far they’ve come, and he knows that if he doesn’t do this now, he won’t ever be able to, or won’t be ready.

He breathes.

“Okay,” Lance replies, and he almost misses it from being stuck in his own thoughts, and he pulls him fully to him, walking them to their living room.

His anxiety peaks. He breathes again.

He lets go of Lance for a second and connects his phone to some speakers, before turning on “their” song, as the Cuban puts it.

He turns, grabbing the other’s hands as the opening beats play. They do a mash of a waltz and just swaying, and Lance lays his head on Takashi’s chest. He smiles at the Cuban adoringly, his whole body lighting up.

_ Lay down your slow _

_ Come settle down, settle down _

_ Let loose your glow _

_ Come settle down, settle down _

The Japanese man spins them gently, not moving Lance from his spot on his chest. Shiro begins to hum to the song, whispering the lyrics into the brunet’s soft hair.

He pushes them apart, before letting go of Lance with one hand, and twirling him, making the other boy giggle uncontrollably as he stumbles slightly. Shiro laughs with him, and the small weight in his shorts pocket has never felt heavier.

_ And I feel life for the very first time _

_ Love in my arms, and the sun in my eyes _

_ I feel safe in the 5am light _

_ You carry my fears as the heavens set fire _

His smile grows, just as his anxiety does, and he’s entranced at the positively  _ glowing _ boy in front of him. His eyes sting slightly, but he holds it back. He can cry later. Lance catches his eyes, bright blues glimmering, and smiles wide and lopsided, showing off perfect pearly teeth. His marks catch the light and he thinks they’re glowing, but he isn’t sure. He’s once again entranced.

_ Jump into the heat, spinning on our feet _

_ In a technicolour beat _

“You’re so beautiful,” Takashi starts, “I’m so happy I met you,” he finishes, pulling the Cuban towards him once more, and a head is once again pillowed on his chest. They sway some more, moving around the living room to the beat.

_ You and me _

He breathes deeply and steps back, Lance whining after him, but when Takashi puts his hand up, the other stays where he is.

He pulls the ring from his pocket, the matching one hidden still. The ring is a gold band, which shines in the light, with amethyst in the middle, with a sapphire on either side and onyx on either side of that. The ring is polished and bright, and Lance stares, mesmerized as he watches Shiro go onto one knee.

Takashi grabs Lance’s hand, holding his fingers firmly.

“Marry me?” he asks, a concoction of his excitement and anxiety muddling his brain and making him forget the speech he was going to recite.

Lance’s eyes light up, his markings beginning to gleam bright and bold, and he nods his head furiously, “Yes!” he exclaims, his gaze not once leaving his own eyes or the ring.

Tears are stinging once more in his eyes, and he lets them fall with a sniffle. The other boy seems to have lost his fight with his emotions and sniffles too, a tear or two making a track down his face.

_ Caught up in a dream, in a technicolor beat _

Shiro slides the ring onto Lance’s finger, his vision blurring halfway through from all the tears. He stands up, clasping the Cuban boy’s other hand in his free one.

“I love you,” Takashi rubs at the other’s knuckles, sniffing pathetically.

“I love you too.”

_ Beat, beat beat _

  
  


**New Life Status from Takashi Shirogane**

**_Got Engaged to Lance McClain_ **

**_July 28th, 2019_ **

**Author's Note:**

> hope y’all enjoyed ,,,,,,, this is very soft and i loved writing this sm!! also this is so late, and it’s almost midnight @ the time of posting,, oopsies,, i had to work today & make a cake (for lance) so that’s that owo ,,
> 
> anyways !! pls kudo & comment if u enjoyed bc it tells me i did smth good!!


End file.
